


Radioactive

by pb_and_j



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_and_j/pseuds/pb_and_j
Summary: "This is it, the apocalypse..."





	Radioactive

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfL2J5C02ic&t=0s](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfL2J5C02ic&t=0s)

It's been a while since I've made a Power Rangers video, but since there's a possibility of a sequel, I made a new one! Enjoy!


End file.
